


The way we love each other

by monkiimax



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Reunions, don´t hate me, mentions of coldcanary, pre-stablished relationship, somehow of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Leonard have a weird way to love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way we love each other

"I will never love you."  

Len pushed him against the wall making him wince.  

"I will never let you in again." He was shaking and his voice sounded weak. "Not now." He hated how weak he sounded. Len took another step forward. "Not ever."  

"You sound so sure."  

Cisco looked away.  

"´Cause I am."  

"Are you familiar with the term "sarcasm"?"  

"Some people think I invented it."  

They stood in silence; Leonard standing a little too close for his own liking.  

"I thought you were dead."  

Len leaned over Cisco and their foreheads met. The small boy was shaking.  

"I...I saw it." Cisco felt his knees bend and his back slipped down the wall. "I felt it." 

"I had to do it."  

Cisco looked up, like if he didn´t felt small enough he had to put more perspective into the equation. "You promised."  

"I had to!"  

"NO you didn´t!" Ray was destined to die, not him... not there, not at that moment, not that way. "I will never forgive you for this."  

Len shook his head, still standing, still looking down at him.  

"I´ve done worse." sure he had done worse in the past. Of course he had abandoned him before. "You always forgive me."  

"I don´t want to and I´m not going to." Finally Len made more space between them. "Plus, you didn´t want a future with me, right?"  

This time Len looked away. "I saw it you asshole!"  

"Time-travel fucks people´s mind."  

"I give a crap about the other people!"  

"I forgot about you." and suddenly anger was replaced by pain, by grief, by sadness. "That can happen. You don´t know how long I was gone."  

"A week."  

"Over a year..." Len sat in front of Cisco resting his back on the opposite wall. "...give or take."  

Cisco chuckled. Len felt breathless for a moment. "You were away 5 years and you came back." Len couldn´t find the courage of look at him again. Cisco passed a hand over his cheek. "Give or take."  

"I´m back now."  

Cisco shook his head.  

"Not this time."  

Len bit his lip and Cisco saw his face make a frown.  

"I can´t love you anymore." 

Cisco sighed as he tried to hold on the sobs.  

"It isn´t fair."  

"I don´t accept it. " Len stood up and walked towards Cisco a second time. He offered him his hand. "Because I know you Francisco and you know me." Cisco glared at him. "And I saw your face when I opened the door with this key you gave to me before I left." Len saw his own hand shake as he waited. "So don´t tell me you weren´t happy to see me." Cisco looked at the hand and then back at Len. He was crying even though he didn´t feel it. "Don´t tell me you didn´t want to run towards me and kiss me like we used to because I will not believe you." Len took a deep breathe. "Don´t tell me you will never love me because I cannot live a life where you don´t love me while I do. I do love you for God´s sake. I fucking love you and you know it."  

Cisco bit his lip.  

"What about Sara?"  

"What about Hartley?" Cisco couldn´t help to smile; Len had been so pissed after knowing Cisco had actually dated someone that wasn´t him.  

"You know things can just go back on being the same, right?" 

"I didn´t expect less; not from you."  

Cisco took his hand and with a fast move Len lifted him up the floor. " You know... you know you have to give me back that key?" Cisco tried to look anywhere but to Len. "And you can´t stay here any longer, not until I don´t feel like crap while looking at you."  

Len nodded slowly and then walked passed him towards the door. Cisco flinched as he heard the key hit the bottom of the bowl where the rest of his keys were.  

"But I still do." Len stopped while turning the door knob. Cisco hugged himself. "I still love you."  

Len opened the door violently but didn´t step outside.  

"Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor.*" Cisco heard Len say before closing the door behind him. The man smiled at the floor.  

"Él nos hará.**"  

   
 

He remembered. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Come here and sleep with me: we will not make love.  
> **Love will make us.  
> Quote from Julio Cortazar.


End file.
